1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the use of compositions containing copper, zinc and/or copper-zinc active ingredients for pharmaceutical and cosmeceutical purposes.
2. Background of the Invention
Aging is a phenomenon which occurs in all living things. Unfortunately, with age comes a multitude of undesirable skin conditions which can adversely affect the appearance and health of skin. For example, as skin ages it becomes more susceptible to symptoms such as, inter alia, dryness, itchiness, thinning or thickening, wrinkles and/or fine lines, hyperpigmentation, telangietasias, and the like. Although there are known treatments for alleviating and curing age related skin conditions, known skin treatments are problematic in that results vary from patient to patient. Moreover, no one treatment, if ever, obtains maximum benefit for every patient. As a result, novel skin treatments are continuously sought after to thwart undesirable age related skin conditions.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in skin treatment regimens that enhance aged skin. What are needed are new skin care compositions and methods for treating age related skin conditions.